Embodiments relate to a receiver. Further embodiments relate to a method for receiving a data packet. Some embodiments relate to an optimized preamble. Some embodiments relate to interference robust detection. Some embodiments relate to preamble splitting. Some embodiments relate to a non-coherent correlation. Some embodiments relate to pilot signaling.
Systems for transmitting small amounts of data, for example, sensor data, from a large number of nodes, such as heating, electricity or water meters, to a base station are known. A base station receives (and possibly controls) a large number of nodes. At the base station more computing power and a more complex hardware, i.e. a receiver with higher performance, is available. In the nodes only cheap crystals are available, which generally have a frequency offset of 10 ppm or more.
In [G. Kilian, H. Petkov, R. Psiuk, H. Lieske, F. Beer, J. Robert, and A. Heuberger, “Improved coverage for low-power telemetry systems using telegram splitting,” in Proceedings of 2013 European Conference on Smart Objects, Systems and Technologies (SmartSysTech), 2013] an improved coverage for low-power telemetry systems using telegram splitting is shown.
In [G. Kilian, M. Breiling, H. H. Petkov, H. Lieske, F. Beer, J. Robert, and A. Heuberger, “Increasing Transmission Reliability for Telemetry Systems Using Telegram Splitting,” IEEE Transactions on Communications, vol. 63, no. 3, pp. 949-961, March 2015] an increasing transmission reliability for telemetry systems using telegram splitting is shown.
In [R. De Gaudenzi, F. Giannetti, and M. Luise, “Signal recognition and signature code acquisition in CDMA mobile packet communications,” IEEE Transactions on Vehicular Technology, vol. 47, no. 1, pp. 196-208, February 1998] a signal recognition and signature code acquisition in CDMA (CDMA=code division multiple access) mobile packet communications is discussed.
In [J. Block and E. W. Huang, “Packet Acquisition Performance of Frequency-Hop Spread-Spectrum Systems in Partial-Band Interference,” in IEEE Military Communications Conference, 2007. MILCOM 2007, 2007, pp. 1-7] a packet acquisition performance of frequency-hop spread-spectrum systems in partial-band interference is discussed.
WO 2013/030303 A2 shows a battery-operated fixed sensor assembly having unidirectional data transmission.